


And Here We Are [PODFIC]

by johnlockypodfics



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Autism Spectrum, Drama, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Homophobia, Humor, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, Loneliness, M/M, Mild casefic, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective John, Serial Killers, how to be a good roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics/pseuds/johnlockypodfics
Summary: All the little things we never got to see when an army doctor and a consulting detective were adjusting to sharing a flat. And a life.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	And Here We Are [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Here We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013706) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



>   
> [**Click HERE to Play or Download audio** ](https://www.podfics.net/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/AND-HERE-WE-ARE-Narrated-by-Johnlocky.mp3)  
> or  
> [Play it on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/and-here-we-are)  
> or  
> scroll lower down the page to play it in this window via embedded Soundcloud player.  
> 

[JohnlockyPodfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) · [AND HERE WE ARE](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/and-here-we-are)

  
******* Subscribe to get notified of New Podfics *******  
I record a new Podfic every week or two (as time allows - currently 2 on the go!) If you would like to be notified about my new Podfics available, Subscribe to my account using A03 Subscribe button (in User profile) or [Click Here](https://www.podfics.net/johnlocky-podfics/) to sign up to my notifications list and get a notification right to your email when a new Podfic comes out. Obviously I am not going to send you any spam. (Maybe just some gingernuts!)  
  
You can also follow me on Tumbler at <https://johnlocky.tumblr.com/>

I loved working on this Podfic. This story gives us a glimpse into Sherlock and John's minds (alternating) as they first get to know each other. Awkwardness and misunderstanding, but also budding warmth, caring, friendship, tenderness and love are so palpable in this story. It also touches some of the aspects of Sherlock's psyche in terms of his ability to withdraw from feelings related to some of his cases, and you will be surprised by what's actually in his mind and how it all really affects him. Huge thanks to the brilliant @J_Baillier, this was a joy and honor to record.

If you like this Podfic, please leave comments and kudos if convenient.  
If inconvenient, leave them anyway :)

  
**You can find more Podfics on my account johnlockypodfics here on AO3 or at[Johnlocky Podfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) on Soundcloud (<https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599>)**


End file.
